Husbands
by kissacazador
Summary: Destiel/slightly AU- Sam and Castiel go undercover as a married gay couple at a fitness center while trying to help an old friend find a restless spirit. However, Dean is extremely jealous of his boyfriend and his brother pretending to be a couple in love. This will be set in Season Five and it is a Destiel fic ;


Husbands

**Summary**: Destiel/slightly AU- Sam and Castiel go undercover as a married gay couple at a fitness center while trying to help an old friend find a restless spirit. However, Dean is extremely jealous of his boyfriend and his brother pretending to be a couple in love.

**Author's Notes**: This is a one-shot written for **Supernatural Monthly Writing Contest, **brought to you by **Mrs. Dr. Robert Chase **&** Doctor Sexy. **This will be set in Season Five and it is a Destiel fic ;)

A huge thank you to my good friend, (and one of the first people I ever met on FanFiction), **Kinthinia**, for beta-reading this for me in record time. You can find her through her many stories, including the two most recent- '**Every Now and Then**' & '**Where Is The Line?**'

Rated **M** for adult situations and language.

I Do **Not** Own 'Supernatural', it belongs to the Eric Kripke and the CW and I'm only using them for the entertainment of this story.

Husbands

Dean left his brother at the laundry mat while he went to meet up with an old friend who needed his assistance with a restless spirit. Dean parked the Impala just feet away from the entrance that his friend now owned. Larry Brinkman was a forty-five year old bachelor who had just broken up with his long time partner, Stefan Viareggio.

However, Stefan did not take the break up well and committed suicide at their fitness center. And lately Larry had noticed that some of the other gay couples were being interrupted by a cold disturbance whenever they kissed. In fact, most men swore they were pulled apart by a quote un-quote invisible force.

"Dean Winchester…nice to see you!" Larry shouted from behind the sign-in desk as the hunter walked in.

"You too, man!" Dean replied. But his attention turned when he saw one of the female clients walking past them, wearing tight shorts and a halter top that didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Dean, if I didn't know you were taken, I would think you'd wanna hit that!" Larry smirked, nodding to the passing client.

"Well, I may be in a relationship with a dude, but I ain't dead." Dean chuckled as they both sat at a nearby table.

"It means a lot to have you here…I uh, don't know how much more of this crap I can take." Larry sincerely stated, looking worried. "I lost someone who I truly loved and we started this business together. But, I just couldn't be with him anymore after his many infidelities and lies, so I bought him out when we broke up and then he killed himself in the men's locker room. I uh…just want him to move on peacefully." Larry paused, his voice cracking, "Stefan's death was my fault, since he often begged me for another chance, but I just wanted to move on with someone else…a man who I trust more than Stefan."

Dean took a few minutes to think about the love of his life and thanked his lucky stars that they were still together, despite some of the crap they've already been through. "Larry, why don't ya show me around now?"

"Hey dude, why the men's locker room?" Dean asked while they were walking around.

"It was a place where we often made love when we were closed. We would do it on the benches, in the showers, everywhere." He admitted, "It was a slight turn on, you know."

"Oh, that's uh, interesting." Dean said, making mental notes not to touch anything.

The two men scanned the entire facility and came up with a plan about him and Cas being a newly married couple and they would get passionate in the locker room, hopefully drawing out the restless spirit and then have Sam use a vanquishing spell since Stefan was already cremated.

Larry walked his old friend to the parking lot, "Dean, I really like your plan, except, I don't think you can be one the couple though since Stefan might've already seen you just now, right?"

"Damn, I believe you're right." Dean said, thinking about a new plan. "I'll talk it over with Sammy and call ya later."

Dean left Larry standing in the parking lot, cursing himself out and within minutes was at the laundry mat to fetch his younger brother. He explained the new situation and both thought about a new plan as they entered their motel room.

"How about we switch places then…I'll be Castiel's new husband and you'll be the lookout?" The youngest Winchester inquired.

"What?"

"I know you don't like it, but what other choice do we have?" Sam shrugged, somewhat apologetic.

"And again I'm asking…what?" Dean growled.

'C'mon, don't be jealous…it's gross, you know, hearing your brother do _it_ all the time."

"I'm not jealous and what in the hell is so damn gross about it?!" Dean shouted and actually made the only window rattle.

"Dean, calm down." Sam peacefully rationed, "It was just a suggestion…a good one if I may add."

"_A good one if I may add." _Dean childishly mocked.

"Fine…be that way!" Sam huffed, folding his arms across his chest while making the bitch face.

"Jeez, Sammy, don't get your panties in a twist." Dean retorted, "I need to talk this shit over with Cas before we decide on any new plans."

Sam nodded, while adding a small fake smile to his pissed off demeanor. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Oh Castiel…my hunka burnin' trench coat wearin' angel stud…get your hot feathery ass down here…pronto." Dean smirked.

"Oh man, why did you have to say all…_that?" _The youngest Winchester asked while making a sour face.

Castiel immediately popped in, making Dean smile as Sam squirmed. _Why can't he just greet his boyfriend in a normal way?_

"Hello, Dean, how may I assist you?"

"C'mere, babe and slide that tongue of yours down my throat and stroke my hard dick since I missed ya."

"I think I just threw up!" Sam groaned as he ran for the bathroom.

"Dean, maybe you should check on him." Castiel suggested.

"Nah, he'll be fine." The hunter remarked, leaning in for a long kiss. "I wanna do you right now."

"Uh…your brother is in the next room."

"So? That's never stopped us before." Dean grinned, "C'mon, baby, let me see that fine angel ass of yours."

"I truly feel this is not the proper time to have sexual intercourse, therefore, if you no longer need my assistance, I will speak with you at a later date."

"No, no…don't leave me hangin' here!" He exclaimed, "It's just that I miss you so much… uh, sit here with me." Dean patted the mattress and his boyfriend slowly sat down.

"Dean, what are your hands doing?" Cas questioned as the other male unzipped his pants.

"I was thinkin' you deserve a hand job or a blow job…your choice."

"Uh…uh…"

"No problem, babe, I'll give ya both." He smirked, sliding his hand up and down over his boyfriend's erection. Then with a seductive look, Dean slid down in front of his crotch and began licking.

"Oh my!" Castiel cried, eyes closed as Dean took his penis into his mouth, making Cas moan.

Dean enjoyed pleasuring the man he loved by swallowing him whole, knowing full well the angel was in erotic heaven. Dean swirled his tongue across the head over and over while his hands caressed his boyfriend's balls.

"Your tongue does certain things...uh, to me." The angel moaned, causing his beau to hum in agreement, his lips vibrating up and down the member. "Ummm…that's nice." From the way Cas tasted to the way he uttered his satisfaction, Dean was quite pleased with himself.

"Oh, Mother Nature…I'm coming; I'm coming!" The blue eyed male cried as his lover sucked him dry.

Sam exited the bathroom only to see the conclusion to the oral sex incident, "Ewww… I need gouge my eyes out and throw up again!" Sam shouted, running once more to the bathroom.

Dean sat back down on the bed, "So, do you still wanna leave?"

"Having human instincts is very confusing to me and I am not sure how to handle this situation." Cas admitted. "Whenever your brother is sick, you are immediately by his side, but now you are not."

"Dude, he's not sick, just grossed out that we're getting it on and he isn't."

"I do not completely understand."

"Look Cas, you're doing really well with all the human feelings and crap, so reward yourself by having hot, wild sex with your boyfriend." Dean recommended. "I'll even be bottom."

Castiel's face glimmered at that thought since he loved pounding his cock into Dean's ass. "Yes, I will stay and have dry wilderness sex with you, but only with your brother not here."

"Great, I'll get rid of him then." Dean chuckled, "and its hot, wild sex, not uh, dry wilderness sex…that's something totally different and we'll save _that _for another time."

Dean talked Sam into getting his own room, which he happily agreed to and the couple made love all night long. While cuddling in bed the next morning, Dean explained Sam's fitness cover idea.

"I must agree with Sam on this, therefore, he and I will be undercover as two newlyweds who need to have sexual intercourse in the male locker rooms." Cas stated, instantly earning a glare from his lover. "You do not agree with this plan?"

"No! Hell no!" Dean barked, "You're mine and I ain't sharing!"

"I guess the plan is off then."

"No, it ain't." Dean replied, "I was tryin' to say that you just pretend to have a relationship with real kissing though…do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand now."

"Do you really?" He questioned sarcastically.

"Yes, Dean, I will only pretend to be sexual with your brother, therefore, my hands, lips, tongue and penis will not touch Sam."

"Oh, Cas," the hunter sighed, "what am I gonna do with you?"

"I don't understand the question…do you want me to leave now?"

Dean pulled the angel in closer, giving him a long, sensual kiss. "I uh, wanna find this spirit, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable by pretending to be in love with someone who you're not."

They stayed in bed until the youngest Winchester called, stating he's coming over to talk about the new plan. The duo reluctantly exited the bed and in a matter of seconds, Castiel was fully dressed…trench coat, tie and all.

"Damn Cas, I was gonna ask you to shower with me, but since you're already dressed, I guess that's a no then."

"I can watch you shower, if you like."

"Oh yeah, I like, but uh, I have a feeling you just wouldn't get it." Dean playfully remarked, lightly smacking him on the shoulder. "You just stay here and keep your hands to yourself."

Dean closed the bathroom door as Sam knocked on the main door. Cas answered it with a warm smile, "Good afternoon, Sam, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am since getting my own room; which, by the way, is something I'm going to do from now on."

Castiel didn't know what to say to the statement and moved onto another subject, "I am not allowed to touch you."

Sam studied the angel and knew full well he was serious, "I don't want you to touch me; but that's good to know."

Their awkward silence was interrupted by Dean loudly singing off-key in the shower. "I thought he was a huge AC/DC fan, so it's a damn shame he's butchering the hell outta that song." Sam joked although Cas didn't show any emotions.

Sam sat on the bed across from the angel, "Look Cas, you and I are good friends, so we can pretend to be lovers and nothing more."

"Dean explained it all to me, therefore, I fully understand that this will be a make believe relationship and nothing extra."

"Oh, that's good." Sam skeptically replied, not fully believing the angel completely understood. "I made aliases for us…Don and Dave Palmer. We will be newlyweds who just moved here from Seattle due to a company transfer. Once we're inside the locker room, I will say how much I love you and you do the same. We'll workout for about an hour, then return to the locker room to shower separately and hope to see that spirit then…"

"I will be Dave Palmer, who's in love with his new husband." Castiel stated, interrupting Sam.

"Okay, I uh, guess you understand the plan then, right?" Sam doubtfully asked, "Do you have any questions or concerns about this plan you say that you understand?"

"I have decided to be Don Palmer instead…would that be alright with you?" Cas quietly asked.

"That's fine." Sam replied with a puzzled look. _What is the big deal about our aliases?_

"Actually, I would rather be called Donald Palmer Jr."

Sam studied the angel again and knew full well he was serious, "Cas, other than your new name, do you have anything else to add before Dean returns?"

"No, Dave, I understand everything and I will be ready to pretend to be your husband to you."

Sam cracked a smile, "Well Donald Palmer Jr, I'm happy that you understand and will be ready to be my pretend husband."

Dean exited the steam-filled shower only wearing a towel around his waist, "Oh Sammy, you're here already."

"Yeah I am, so why aren't you dressed…its uncomfortable?" Sam questioned.

"I'm just gonna grab my clean clothes…I'm not gonna jump my boyfriend's bones, although, I really wanna."

"Ewww, stop that!" The younger brother warned of the older one, who just smirked and re-entered the bathroom.

"I like jumping jacks and bicycle riding." Cas said out of the blue with a serious look.

"Oh…kay," Sam quietly said as awkward silence fell again.

Dean was finally ready to go and followed the _newlyweds _over to the fitness center. Sam left his rental car and immediately took Castiel's hand as the walked into the front door.

Dean's fingers gripped the steering wheel so hard they turned white. "Sammy, better keep his hands off my man!"

A young woman behind the counter greeted them with a big smile, "Good afternoon and welcome."

"Good afternoon, we're guests of Mr. Brinkman." Sam warmly said, "I'm Dave Palmer and this is my husband, Donald."

"Actually it's Donald Palmer Jr." The angel seriously stated, earning a confused look from the young lady.

"Welcome to our club, gentlemen." She said, signing them in. "The locker rooms are in the back, first door on the left."

"Thank you." Sam replied, picking up his bag. "C'mon, hun."

"Of course, Dave, I will follow you to the male locker room since I am your husband… Donald Palmer Jr."

Sam and the young lady both looked at him with amusement as they uncomfortably nodded to each other.

The angel followed the hunter to the men's locker room like a puppy following his master. Upon entering, Sam immediately scanned the area. "Good, no one is in here, so give me some lovin', honey." Sam cupped the angel's face, slowly bringing him into a long kiss. "I'm very glad I married you, Donald."

"Uh, yes…me too." Was all he managed to say as sparks ran through his body; sparks he felt when Dean kissed him. "May I have another kiss, uh, Dave?"

"Sure thing, hun." Sam teased, enjoying having the angel be more relaxed and then sensually kissed him again. "I'm gonna splash some water on my face then start my work-out."

Castiel watched the tall man walk away and felt something shift in his crotch area, "Oh, Father Time, that's not good." He immediately put a towel over his sweatpants, breathing in deeply. _Why does that man do this to me? Lately,__ whenever Sam touches me, I get excited. How could an innocent pat on the back give me an erection? And now he passionately kissed me…being human is extremely confusing. _The angel slid his hand into his sweatpants and began stroking his erection. "Ooohhhh, that feels nice."

"You ready to start…" Sam immediately stopped, staring at the masturbating angel. "Uh, D-D-Don…Donald, I don't think you…"

Castiel interrupted the youngest Winchester with his erotic moaning, "Oh, Gummy Bears, that feels goooood."

"Oh jeez, I-I-I'm gonna be…" Sam was disrupted by a cold spot and tried to grab the potion. However, he was thrown across the room before he could begin the spell. He sighed, "Crap. Uh, Donald, can you help me?"

Castiel never acknowledged him, continuing with the pumping of his own cock and loudly moaning. The angel saw the events in front of him; however, pleasuring himself seemed more important for some reason. Maybe it's these new human urges he'd been experiencing lately.

A voice whispers in the angel's ear, "he wants you badly…show him how much he's turning you on."

Sam ran back to his bag to retrieve the potion and began the spell, citing its phrases. This would be the first time the brothers had used this spell and potion together, causing concern. The spell came from a warlock friend of Bobby's, who often helped hunters out. It's mild compared to others and was only to be used on non-life threatening spirits who for some unknown reason cannot or will not move on.

Whereas the potion was made of ashes from the deceased, dried goat's blood, dirt or ashes from the grave of a Salem witch and saliva from two lovers, which Dean and Castiel happily supplied.

There was something physical keeping Stefan behind and Sam was afraid it might be semen since the spirit was obsessed with men in love. Finding semen in a men's locker room wasn't on the top of Sam's list, thus, the potion and spell became top priority.

Sam was thrown across the locker room and landing a few feet away from Castiel, who was still pleasuring himself. The taller male yelled Dean's name and in a few seconds, he appeared but was stopped in his tracks by his boyfriend jerking off near his brother.

"Dean…the potion!" Sam shouted, nodding to it on the floor as he was still pinned down. His older brother was confused but did what he was told anyway.

"Get it ready again." Sam ordered, reciting the spell, allowing the invisible spirit to become seen. The brothers continued and in a puff of gray smoke, the spirit disappeared.

"Did it work?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged, "I guess…it's gone."

"Oh, Liquid Pearls…that was amazing!" Castiel cried, his hand covered with cum. "Stars, Moon and Sun…that felt good…thank you, Dave."

"Sam!" Dean barked, "What in the hell do you do to him?"

"Nothing…I swear!" Sam loudly stated, "all we did was kiss…you know like husbands do when they're in love."

"Yeah, right?" Dean sneered. "Cas, why did Sammy make you cum?"

"He sparked me."

"What?" Both brothers said in unison.

"When Dave kissed me, these sparks went through my entire body, then I needed to _slap the salami._" Castiel seriously replied as Dean scowled.

"Sam!" Dean barked.

"What?" He smirked, "I can't help it that I am such a great kisser that your boyfriend would rather jerk himself into a pleasurable orgasm and cum thinking of me than rather fight evil."

"Shut up, Sammy!"

"Sorry, Dean." Sam taunted, "I had no intentions of _sparking_ your boyfriend, but my mouth must be out-of-this-world incredible and for that, I truly apologize."

"Just shut up already!"

"Yeah, yeah…whatever." Sam slyly teased, "I'm gonna shower now, so I can wash all of this potion crap off of me, especially your guys' saliva...yuck!"

"Cas, you do know that was all make believe, right?" Dean questioned, turning his complete attention to the sitting angel as his brother left the room.

"Yes, Dean."

"I hope you do." He remarked, cupping the angel's face, "I just wish I could've been here coz I would've licked you dry."

"Would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Dean, will you lick up all of my penis puss since it turns me on…I think." Castiel mentioned, thinking about previous adventures in oral sex.

"You want me to lick ya now?" The hunter asked, kneeling in front of the angel and pulling down his sweatpants. "Alright, babe, I'm gonna suck up all of your _penis puss _now. You do know that's it either called semen or cum…I just said that as a joke but some people may be offended by it." He chuckled and then licked him clean.

"May I do you now?" Castiel formally asked.

"Dude, you never need permission to suck my dick…its all yours and remember, no teeth." Dean stated, not joking. Several times Cas became too eager and Dean almost lost skin down there. "Oh and don't forget about my balls…you can play with them too."

Castiel kneeled before his erected penis, slowly taking it in his mouth, just like Dean had taught him months ago. He always plays with the pre-cum for a while, teasing his lover. Although the angel really doesn't know why, but that's what the football player did in a porn movie he once saw.

Cas let the member slide down the back of his throat, while Dean gripped his hair. Having your hair pulled wasn't a turn-on for the blue-eyed man, but knew it was for his boyfriend. Dean moaned, forcing the bobbing head of his beau to move faster and the angel didn't stop, even rubbing the balls at the same time. This went on for some time and Castiel didn't want to stop until his lover was completely satisfied.

Sam stumbled back into the locker room, "Oh shit!"

"Oh fuck, I'm cumming!" Dean cried out, violently tugging on the angel's hair, "oh Cas, yesssss!" Dean came and Castiel licked up everything.

"Ewww…don't you guys ever stop!" Sam shouted, running back to shower. "Now, I gotta scrub my eyeballs out with soap."

"That was awesome!" Dean exclaimed.

"Thank you…I learned it all from my master." Castiel teased.

"Cas, you made a joke!"

"Yes, I do believe I did." The angel remarked, "Dean, from now on during your orgasms, will you please call me Donald Palmer Jr?"

"So it's a turn-on for ya?" Dean stated, "Sure, how about we go back to that motel and I'll scream out your new name all day long?"

"Yes, that would be very pleasant." He said, adding, "However, I would like to view that porn movie again before we start."

"Sure, which one was it-_Sick Degrees of Penetration, Shaving Ryan's Privates, White Men Can't Hump or Sperms of Endearment?"_

"_Gays of Thunder." _Castiel seriously answered.

Dean pulled up his jeans and grabbed the gear, "Sammy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just need a few more minutes."

"Well, me and my _Lord of the Cock Rings _are heading back to the motel for a _Fuckfest at Tiffanys._" Dean chuckled, snorting at his own joke. "And we'll be busy all day and night, so bitch, keep yourself occupied."

"Yeah, my mind is occupied with those disgusting images, jerk." Sam mumbled from the shower.

Dean and Castiel walked back to the office of Larry Brinkman, "Dude, its all taken care of."

"Thanks, guys." Larry replied, "How can I ever show my gratitude?"

"Well, Sammy is sick or something in your bathroom, so I guess we'll call it even." Dean joked.

"Actually, may we have one of those?" The angel pointed to a box of foam footballs, adding, "I like porn movies about players."

Dean and the owner both looked at him with amusement as they uncomfortably nodded to each other.

"Why don't ya guys take a couple of them?" Larry replied, tossing them each one. "Thanks again."

Dean wrapped his arm around his boyfriend, "So, you got a football kink?"

"I don't think so…I just like it when we huddled up and I hike it to you."

"Dude, that's kinky."

"Oh…ummm, then lets hurry up back to the room so I can hike you." Cas stated.

"I'm gonna hike you alright…hike you up to your damn prostate and then hike my big dick down to your tonsils."

"Is this sex talk before foreplay?" The angel quizzed with a skeptical look.

"No, its descriptions of what I'm gonna do to you." Dean remarked, "and you're gonna love each one.

The End

******* This was the first contest I have ever entered and had a blast! Plus, I hope to do other Destiel fics as well ;) ~Thanks for reading! *******


End file.
